Fire and Ice
by Mickayla.Cramer4
Summary: Tris is an angel who is sent to Earth to help people. Four is sent to try and break Tris' heart. What will happen when Four has feelings for Tris, and still has to go through with the mission? Is power more important to Four than love? Based of the song Fire and Ice by Olivia Bray
1. Going to Earth

**Fire and Ice**

**Summary: Tris is an angel who is sent to Earth to help people. Four is sent to try and break Tris' heart. What will happen when Four has feelings for Tris, and still has to go through with the mission? Is power more important to Four than love?**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

"Beatrice, will you come here please." Mom calls. I walk out of my room and see everyone sitting in the family room. By everyone I mean my parents, my older brother Caleb, and my friends Christina, Susan, Will, Al, and Marlene. Everyone looks surprised. Mom pats the couch seat next to her and I sit down. 

"Well, I don't know how to say this so I will get straight to the point." She begins "You, your brother and your friends are being sent to Earth for two years. It is very important that you listen to what I am about to say. Either you or Caleb will be taking over Abnegation, or as everyone else calls it heaven. Since you two are twins you will be tested, you especially. We must find out who is the most selfless, loyal and kind. Your friends are going with to help guide you. There is one way you will be tested that Caleb won't. Marcus' son Tobias will also be sent to Earth to complete a rare mission. So you have to be careful. I don't know what his mission is. All of you will have your wings taken away while you are there. Now Caleb and Beatrice go pack. Remember you have to act like teenagers, but still try and help the humans. Don't let any humans see you use your powers."

My mind goes blank. I have lived in Abnegation all my life, and now I'm getting thrown into a world with pain, and suffering. What if I meet Tobias? Is his mission to kill me or is he going to mess up everything good I try and do? Christina helps me pack before leaving to go get her clothes packed. I grimly carry my suitcase. I know Caleb will always be more selfless than I am. He has lectured me more times than I care to admit about selflessness. In the family room everyone has a suitcase. My parents say good-bye and hand me a piece of paper with send us off to Susan's brother Robert who transports people to Earth and back. We exchange hellos and Robert says something. The lights in the room seem to go out as my eyes close.

I wake up and everyone is here. Like Mom said no one has their wings. Will rushes over to help Christina who tripped and fell. There is a large building across the street. I nod and we all walk in. I'm almost to the door when it opens and hits me making me fall over. The person who opened the door is a boy. He has dark brown hair and mesmerizing dark blue eyes. We stair at each other before a girl says "Way to go Four knocking random people over with doors." She helps me up, before walking off with Four and some other people. Even as he leaves I can still picture his eyes.

**Four POV**

"Tobias, come here now." Marcus yells. I have lost all respect for the man I used to call 'Dad'. He is sitting in his office, where he does all business. He nods and points to a chair so I carefully sit. There is a knock on the door and Marcus yells "Come in". To my surprise Zeke, Uriah, Lauren, Shauna, and Lynn walk in. Also my enemy Peter walks in.

"Well my son you have a very important mission. Andrew's daughter Beatrice is going to Earth for two years. You have to find her and make her fall in love with you. Remembering an angel falls in love once and it lasts forever you will crush her heart. Her brother and some others are going with her so as tradition goes you will also have some people since you only have five friends I chose Peter to go also. Use your powers to cause some chaos. Now go pack you have ten minutes." Marcus says and we will leave. About nine minutes later we are all packed and on our way to see Eric, he is in control of travel between hell and Earth. Marcus is literally the devil, and an abusive father. Eric has an evil grin across his face like always. He says something and my eyes close instantly.

I open my eyes and the light is bright. Everyone one is here, but the bright red horns that are always on our heads ore gone. I guess we have to look human. We all walk in the building Marcus said is the school we are going to, as well as the angels. We get to the main office and there is a woman there sitting at the desk.

"We are new students here." I say and she looks up. She asks for our names and we all tell her. Marcus used my nickname when he enrolled us. Everyone calls me Four, because when I was four years old my mom died. I haven't had a mom since, but there is Tori. Tori is the person who is the consultant between angels and devils. She knows about everything. The woman gives all paper and a room key. Zeke and I have all our classes together, and everyone has gym together. Zeke and I are rooming together with Uriah and some guy named Will. I leave and as I open the door it hits someone. I open it fully to see a girl on the ground looking up. She is short with blonde hair and hypnotizing blue-grey eyes.

Shauna laughs quietly and says "Way to go Four knocking random people over with doors." Shauna helps her up and walks away. Zeke, Uriah Lynn, and I follow her. Peter disappeared at some point. I can't get that girl out of my head. What is wrong with me?


	2. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

We get our schedules. Christina and I have all our classes together. I can still see his deep blue eyes. Wait … I really need that guy out of my head. What is wrong with me? I had just been following my friends that I hadn't even noticed where I was walking, until I run into a wall. I look up and it isn't a wall but the guy from earlier. He holds out his hand for me to grab. I take his hand and as soon as our hands touch heat goes up my arm. Like a fire spreading. He must have felt something too, because he shakes his arm away from my hand.

"I'm Four and you are?" Four says arrogantly, like he rules the world. 

"I am Tris, and we have got to stop meeting like this before I get seriously hurt." I joke. I thought Tris was a good nickname. I figured if I meet Tobias he would realize it was me at first when I said my name. Four nods and walks away with his group. Christina helps me get my suitcase off the floor, and we walk to our room. There are four beds. I am rooming with Christina, Marlene, and a girl named Shauna. Shauna walks in a few minutes later. I look and she is Four's friend the one who helped me earlier. We all pick beds. The four beds are in a line against the farthest wall. I get the bed on the far right then Christina, Marlene, and Shauna on the far left. We each have a small nightstand next to our beds, and a walk-in closet we all share. We all unpack and start to talk.

"Tris we are going to the party and you are making some friends." Christina announces.

"But…I do-" I begin.

"Remember what your Mom said" she instructs and Shauna starts to laugh. We all look at her.

"Is the party being thrown by someone with the last name Pedrad?" Shauna asks. Christina grabs her phone and looks for something before nodding.

"Yea it is a Zeke Pedrad." Christina says

"It doesn't surprise me" Shauna laughs. She must notice us all looking at us weirdly. "We grew up together and he is my boyfriend."

We all get situated and talk. Shauna is really nice; she has a younger sister who is also going here. At about eight 'o'clock Christina begins to freak out.

"We have to get ready we only have a hour." she yells.

Christina does something with me hair, and slathers my face in make-up. When she is done I thought I was look horrible, but I was wrong. She curled my blonde, and left it down. I don't know what she put on my face but my light brown freckles are covered, and there in a thin black line over both eyes, making them pop. She throws clothes at me and I just nod. I learned a long time ago not to question her judgment when to clothes. I get dressed and look in the mirror. She picked a pair of nude colored tights, a black skater skirt, a white V-neck shirt, and a sliver belt. We all leave, and walk to Zeke's room. The hallway outside his room is filled with people and smells like alcohol. A guy with tanned skin and brown eyes, he introduces himself as Uriah Pedrad. A guy who looks like Uriah but older comes over, and introduces himself as Zeke. After a few minutes Four walks over to us. His eyes are still piercing, like they can see through my soul. I look over at him, and he is staring at me. We just look at each other ignoring our friends. Time seems to have frozen around us.

"Tris" Christina says while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yea" I say, and we break eye contact. I can't let her know I might like Four, I don't even know if I do.

"Are you going to play Truth or Dare?" I nod; I didn't even notice everyone except our group left.

"The rules are simple if you don't complete a dare, or answer a truth you have to take off a piece of clothing. Shoes will count as one item, because I'm feeling generous. I will go first, I chose… Uriah." Zeke grins.

"Dare, I am not a panseycake." Uriah yells.

"Speaking of cake, I hear this place has amazing cake. I dare you to steal a piece for everyone but yourself." Zeke announced. About ten minutes later Uriah comes back, with a platter with seven huge pieces of cake. He looks mad, and has a red mark on his check.

"When I was in the kitchen I thought it was empty so I just walked in. I was walking out with the cake when a lady came out of a pantry and slapped me so I ran." Uriah explains, and hands out the cake. Zeke gives everyone a fork, and I take a bite. This is the best cake I have ever eaten.

"Okay, um… Christina Truth or Dare?" Uriah grunts. I think he wants cake. I fight to urge to give him my cake; I would never give away my cake.

"Truth" she answered. Uriah opens his mouth to say something but shuts it when Four, Zeke, and Shauna all give him a warning look.

"Who do you like Christina?" Uriah says while moving his eyebrows.

"Will" she whispers.

"Who Chrissy" Uriah taunts

"Will" she yells and looks down to try and hide a blush. Will looks surprised and happy. He goes over and kisses her. I think they have liked each other for a while. When they are done Christina walks over and sits next to him.

"Okay this night just got a lot better. I chose Zeke, truth or dare." Christina looks at him.

"Dare, give me your worst dare." he yells.

"You have to propose to the first person you see in the hallway." She smirks. Zeke looks amused and runs out the door with Shauna. They come back laughing; Shauna has tears in her eyes from laughing.

"The first person was a blonde girl, who has to be a teacher. He got on one knee, and went into this whole speech about his undying love. She yelled no, and walked away saying something about idiotic teenagers." Shauna said between laughing, and trying to catch her breath.

"Okay Tris Truth or Dare?" Zeke says once he stops laughing.

"Dare?" I question, it can't be that bad.

"I dare you to sing a song of my choosing, in the park." He announces. I look at Christina; she knows I have only sung in the shower. I can only bring myself to nod. Zeke smiles and we all get up. Zeke grabs a speaker and an IPod from a closet and we leave. There aren't many people in the park, mostly because how late it is. We find a bench and I stand on it. I give Zeke a death glare, and he shrinks back as he hands me a piece of paper. I look at the song, he chose Angel with a Shotgun.

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..And major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_Fighting 'til the war's won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

_..And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I finish, all of my friend new and old look surprised. We decide to end the game, because of classes start tomorrow. As we walk away Four gives me a smile, so small I almost miss it.

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 2 I might not update this story as much because I have another story called Reuniting. I always add music to my stories, the song Tris sung is Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab.**


	3. Music and Volleyball

**Chapter 3**

**Four POV**

After the song is over Zeke looks at me.

"I would have never dared her to sing, if I knew she was good." He complains. I just shrug. We all decide it would be best to end the game now. After all we all have class tomorrow. As I walk away I turn and look at Tris, and smile. She turns and looks at me, I make my face emotionless once again. I get back and lay on my bed. I can't get Tris out of my head. Maybe, if I can't get her out of my head, she is supposed to be there. Wait no I can't fall for Tris. That's it as of now I will push Tris away.

**Tris POV**

I get up and look at my schedule Christina taped to my wall.

English Mrs. Reyes

Music Tori

Gym Max

Lunch

Math

Science Mrs. Mathews

English is boring, but no homework. I am excited to see Tori, again. I haven't seen her is about six months. I resist to urge run up and start hugging her, so I just smile at her, and she smiles in return. Four walks in, he was also in English with me. I wonder if he is in all my classes. I look over and he is staring at me. We just look at each other. I won't be like most girls, when an attractive guy looks at them they blush and look away. I just stare back, until Tori claps to get everyone's attention.

"So I am going to have everyone sing a song. Then I am going to pair you off based off talent and something else. All those who don't go today will go tomorrow." She yells. Knowing Tori is could be anything. Christina ends up going and singing I Got You, I know she is singing about Will who is also in this class. Shortly after the bell rings and we are off to gym. I quickly change into black running shorts and a black tank top, and throw my hair up into a messy bun. When Marlene finishes I walk over to her.

"Where were you I thought we had Music together?" I joke

"Well I was sitting in the back talking to the guy I met at Zeke's party last night. His name is Uriah, and I really like him." She admits and blushes. I'm happy for you. I got to say something, but Max our teacher yells for us to get in line.

"I am Max, your teacher. Today I want you to pick a partner, and choose a sport. I have equipment setup, so only one pair can use it at a time. There are some sports that are outside like football, soccer, and volleyball. Once you choose you can't pick again, so choose your partner and sport wisely." Max says sternly to prove his authority. I look over and all my friends are with their boyfriend or crush. Christina is with Will, Marlene is with Uriah, and Shauna is with Zeke. I look over and there are three people left. Four, a guy named Peter, and some girl named Laruen. Peter starts walking towards me, but Four gets to me first.

**Four POV**

After Max says to pair up, everyone looks at their crush. After a few minutes there are four people left me, Tris, Lauren, and Peter, I look over and Peter has a look in his eyes and starts to walk over to Tris. Knowing the look he gets, when he wants something I walk over to Tris and get there first. I know he will do anything he wants if he got Tris. We both look around there are two sports left volleyball and badminton.

"Volleyball?" she asks and we run over. Peter look pissed, I know he hates badminton. Tris and I start to play a one on one game. She has a determined look in her eyes. I serve the ball and she bumps it back with ease. I set the ball, and she hits again. We continue like this until she spikes the ball. Now she has the only point. I serve overhand and send the ball into the far left corner, but she isn't fast enough so I tie the score. We play until Max says to get changed the ending score was 10-9. I won by a point. The rest of the day is uneventful except lunch. At the table it was me, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Tris. We sat there and laughed Uriah put two whole pieces of cake into his mouth at once. I learned Tris, and Christina are in all my classes as well as Zeke, so this will be an interesting year. I will have my best friend, my crush I am trying to push away, and her best friend. I use my mind and light the candle next to my bed and mess with the flames. I'm glad devils can control fire what would I do with ice.

**Tris POV**

It makes no sense, Four started being rude all day but in gym he chose me as his partner. I can't sleep so I go into the bathroom I turn on the sink and let it fill up. I'm glad to be an angel so I can control water and ice. Water has always had a calming effect on me. After manipulating the water for a while I go back to bed.

**Author's Note: So I put the part about angels and devils have powers for a reason. My other story Reuniting, I need help choosing a bridesmaids dress. So on my profile there is a link; you don't have to read the story to vote. If you want you can vote, it would help. Thanks**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV  
**

I am surrounded by darkness. There is no light at the end of the tunnel for me. Is this some sort of messed up sign, because I don't believe is signs. A frail light appears and a figure immerges from the shadows. It is Four, his eyes are no longer mesmerizing, but they are pitch black. I walk to Four but there is a clear wall separating us. He starts laughing, I turn around and there is someone behind me. It is my father and he looks angry. He no longer looks at me with loving eyes .

"Caleb married Susan. She is a better daughter than you could ever be. She doesn't have to try and be selfless, and help the world like you. Susan can help and fix everything you have destroyed. Even your mother agrees, she also loves her more. I know you are messed up. You will never do anything good. You were never a true angel. Go to hell and be a devil. Or even a worthless human because that is all you will ever be is worthless, and selfish." Dad says coldly. This has to be a dream. I start to say no and cry.

"Tris wake up!" Christina yells while shaking my shoulder roughly. I sit up and cry into her shoulders. Marlene and Shauna are looking at me with worried expressions. The door opens and it is Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Four.

"Christina why did you text me at four in the morning?" Will asks still have asleep I can hear Zeke mumbling and Four is still expressionless.

"I'm sorry you can go back. I just… I just had a nightmare about home." I say between tears, Will nods and Four gives me an understanding look. Like the smile it only lasts a second before he returns to an emotionless state.

**Four POV**

I was having another nightmare about Marcus when there is a loud beeping. Zeke and Uriah look around. A beacon of light on the other side of the room tells me it Will's phone. The clock says it is 3:52.

"I have to Christina texted me saying it is an emergency." Wills says.

"Wait I think we all should go, what if it a bad emergency. I mean it is almost four." Zeke says. So I am not the only one who noticed. We all walk down to Tris' room. Uriah opens the door and we all walk in.

"Christina why did you text me to four in the morning" Will asks groggily. I move and see Tris is hugging Christina crying. Marlene and Shauna are standing over her trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry you can go back. I just… I just had a nightmare about home." Tris says between tears, and Will nods. I understand having nightmares. I have them every night mostly about Marcus, but sometimes it is about Mom. I miss her, maybe Marcus wouldn't have been abusive father if Mom was still alive. I realize I am looking at Tris differently. I can't give her the chance to hurt me, yet I want to run over and fight off her nightmares. I block away any and all emotion. I have to be the biggest jerk possible to push her away. I will talk to Tori before class tomorrow. Wait we have to perform a song for tomorrow. This is my chance to say we have to chance as friends. Will, Uriah, Zeke, and I all go back to our dorm. It is easy to fall asleep, but difficult to stop thinking about Tris. Laruen has liked me for a while I am sure she can help, I date Laruen to get rid of Tris,

**Tris POV**

After falling back to sleep, this time it is dreamless. I am woken up by the alarm. I know part of my nightmare was right. I have always had to try to be selfless. I just want to do something fun, but having fun while others are Christina doesn't let me pick my own clothes. I get off when only eyeliner, foundation, and mascara. Lucky for me she let me put on a colored chap stick instead of lipstick. I walk see Four.

"Hey Four" I say as I walk up to him. He just nods and a blonde girl walks over to him.

"Tris, this is Laruen my girlfriend." He says like it is something casual. I can feel my heart breaking, shattering into a million pieces. "Oh and Tris try not to have Christina wake up will with another text. Your nightmare is not worth waking me up." And with that he walks away holding Laruen's hand as they walk to class. I rush to English and take a seat by the window. When Four walks he sits in the back next to Zeke. Christina walks in and sits next to me. Halfway through class she hands me a note. _Are you okay?-Christina_. I look at her and nod. _Yea the nightmare from last night was about home. I would call but I don't want to worry them. You know how my mom gets.-Tris. _ Christina is handing the note back when turns around.

"Christina and Tris do you have something you would like to share. Come read what you wrote" She says and the class laughs. We get up and walk to the front of the class.

"Are you okay?" Christina says and looks at me handing me the note.

"Yea the nightmare from last night was about home. I would call but I don't want to worry them. You know how my mom gets." I say and the class looks at me trying to hold in their laughter.

"Yea remember when we were in first grade and you climbed that huge tree. You fell from the top and she got there so fast we called her Super-Natalie." She says and the whole class including me laughs. I still have the scar on my leg. We sit down and soon English is over.

"Ah is little Trissy missing home?" Four taunts and I rush to Music, sadly both Four and Laruen are in this class. I sit in the back next to Christina. She looked at me with a look that says 'explain'. I just tell her not to ask.

"We wants to sing first." Tori asks and some random girl goes first. After a few people go Tori calls Four, as soon as the music starts as smirks at me.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

Well he hates me. Laruen is clapping, she ran up and now is kissing him. Tori clear he throat. "Tris you are the last one, we all know you can sing." As she told me to I get up and give she the sheet music.

_Feeling broken_

_Barely holding on_

_But there's just something so strong_

_Somewhere inside me_

_And I am down but I'll get up again_

_Don't count me out just yet_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_They can say that_

_I won't stay around_

_But I'm gonna stand my ground_

_You're not gonna stop me_

_You don't know me_

_You don't know who I am_

_Don't count me out so fast_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_There will be no fade out_

_This is not the end_

_I'm down now_

_But I'll be standing tall again_

_Times are hard but_

_I was built tough_

_I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_I am far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_No no_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_I'm staying right here_

_Oh no_

_You won't see me begging_

_I'm not taking my bow_

_Can't stop me_

_It's not the end_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_Oh no_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

Everyone starts clapping and Four looks surprised. I smirk and sit in my seat.

**Author's Note: So I was wondering if someone want to be an editor or even a co-author this story PM me if you want to. Four sung Gives You Hell by All American Rejects and Tris sung You Haven't Seen the Last of Me by Cher. **


	5. Assignments with Four

**Chapter 5**

**Four POV**

Was that about her nightmare or my remarks about her missing home? Being with Lauren is only making me feel worse. I feel bad for using her to stay away from Tris. I still have to find out who the angel is. I would say Tris but she seems to fight herself about being selfless. She seems like she wants to but she also wants to be brave. I have a better plan than using Laruen.

"Hey Laruen can we take a break. I want to find out who the angel is." I say she looks mad yet understanding. She knows I have a limited amount of time to find Beatrice. I wonder if she is using another name like I am. Who could she be? I have to find her, my life depends on it. I know if I fail Marcus will kill me.

**Tris POV**

"Okay come see who you are partnered with I have the list." Tori yells I get up and look at the list. Christina is with Will, and right under is my name. Four. She picked him as my partner. He looks over at me and grins. I want to walk over and punch his face. I don't though; I don't want to disappoint my family, by being rude and selfish.

"Now I want you to sing a song that reminds you of your partner. You will perform tomorrow." As Tori finishes the bell rings and I run out of class. I don't know how I feel about Four; I like him yet I hate him. This is going to be very difficult. I quickly run to the girl's locker room and change. I find Four by the punching bags grinning.

"Today I am teaching you how to fight." Four grins and I slowly nod." I am going to punch it a few times to show you how." I nod again and he punches. After a few times I try and the bag barely moves. I try again, but this time Four stops me by putting his hands on my stomach.

"Keep tension here." He says. I look back at the punching bag, I am going to try me hardest to get it to move. I try again and the bag moves more than before. I go to punch a third time but Four stops me again and says "Because you are short you should try using your elbows, it will help get a bigger reaction." I want to say something but he could probably snap my head of so it would be wise not to. I take everything Four told me and try again. I keep trying and after about fifty tries my hands are bleeding and the bag swings when I hit it.

"Okay class is over go change." Max yells and I walk to the locker room. After I finish I walk the lunch with Christina, Shauna and Marlene.

"So Tris do like anyone here?" Shauna asks.

"No I am trying to focus on school." I lie. I really like Four, but I have no idea why. I can still feel his hands on my stomach. I sit down with my cake and everyone is already there.

"Wow Tris are you going to eat anything else?" Zeke asks

"Why would I? This cake is amazing." I respond. Four nods.

"This is the best cake ever; if it was a person I would marry it." Four agrees.

"If only they had this kind of cake at home." Uriah says staring into space. I can tell he is thinking of an outrageous plan to bring cake home.

"So, Tris what song are you singing for Music?" Four asks.

"I don't know yet. I don't think I know you enough to find a song about you. Do you have a song?" I say and he shakes his head. After I finish I get up and go to Math. Soon Christina, Four and Zeke walk in sit down. Christina and I sat by the window, while Four and Zeke sat in the back. Slowly all of the other students in this class choose their seats. The man who looks like the teacher walks and clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I am Mr. Kang, I'm your math teacher for the year. First I want you to tell the class about yourself. Starting off the guy in the back who looks like he is going to try and be the class clown." Mr. Kang announces, of course he is pointing at Zeke. Zeke stands up and grins.

"I am Zeke Pedrad. I am the master when it comes to throwing parties and daring people, and I also do pranks in my spare time." Zeke grins. I have only known him for a few days and nothing he said surprises me, next to talk about themselves in none other than Four.

Four stands up and starts talking "So I am Four, and no that is not my real name. I like listening to music and watching as Zeke makes a fool of himself, it happens a lot."

"That hurt Four, I thought you were my best friend." Zeke yells in mock hurt and the class laughs, even Four. The next person goes, and then the next after that. Soon it is Christina's turn.

"I am Christina, and I love shopping even if I have to drag little Trissy here with me." Christina says looking at me. Sadly it is my turn, so I stand up.

"My name is Tris, and I like music and reading." I say and quickly sit back down. After a few more people go it is Al's turn.

"So I am Al, and I like music." After Al sits he looks at me. Luckily after about five minutes of him staring I am saved by the bell. I rush of of class and go to Science. Will and Christina walk in and sit at a lab table. Soon more people walk in, and the seat next to mine it still empty. The bell rings and it still isn't taken. The door opens and Four walks in his hair is messed up. I look around and the only seat is next to me. He rushes over and sits.

"So instead of doing review first I am trying something new this year. I am going to give each of you a paper, and on this paper is a list of questions. You have to ask the other person at your table all of these questions. If you don't finish it is homework, and due tomorrow." Mrs. Matthews explains. Maybe Four isn't as bad as I thought. I think I like him. He just hides something, but what is so horrible he hides from the world?

**Author's Note: So I would like to thanks Ria0207 for her suggestion, awesome review, and offering to work with me and edit this story. Any recommendations on the song Tris has to sing about Four, or any of the questions on the paper? **


	6. Peter

**Tris POV**

I look at the paper and ask Four the first question.

"What is your full name?" I ask, and he frowns.

"Four Dmitri Eaton but remember Four is a nickname. I won't tell my name, not even Zeke knows. What is your full name?" He grins and I sigh.

"Tris Mackenzie Prior, but remember Tris is a nickname." I taunt he looks at me with a defeated look. I want to tell him, but I can't he anyone could be Tobias.

We continue to work through the worksheet. I find out that his favorite bands are Imagine Dragons and The Script, while he found out my favorite bands are Imagine Dragons and Simple Plan. We found out other small facts like birthdays, siblings, and talents. Four says his talent is throwing knives.

"Okay next question. What do you think of love?" I ask and he looks at me questioningly. "Hey it was on the paper."

"Where did get these questions? To answer I think love is… something rare that people are lucky to have. It is when no matter the distance between you and the person just thinking of them puts a stupid goofy smile. Like when Zeke thinks about Shauna but he won't say it. Okay your turn." Four says.

"Wow you are a deep thinker I would have never guessed. Well okay um… it is when you would rather die than hurt them. It is when you are in their arms and you feel safe. Like whenever you touch even if your hands accidently touch each other your feel … heat. There is half your answer" I reply.

"Half" he asks

"I have never been in love. So I can't fully answer the question." Four nods and the bell rings ending the graded interrogation. Four and I didn't finish so we agree to finish at the coffee shop on the corner. I walk to Science and class starts. I tune Mrs. Matthews until she says something to a guy in the corner. He stands and the two people he is sitting next to grin.

"What is so funny Peter?" the teacher asks.

"We are talking about the how the stiff is in the class." Peter grins and his friends laugh.

"The stiff" Matthews questions, and Peter points at me.

"I heard from Molly her a few days ago her whole English class found out she misses home." Peter says with an evil glint in his eyes. Four looks mad and Christina is fuming.

"Christina calm down, if I poured water on you right now it would turn into steam on impact. " I whisper and she laughs earning us death glares from Peter and his minions. Peter whispers something to them and for some reason Four looks like he wants to kill someone. What happened to him, he looks at me and visibly calms. After Science I walk straight back to dorms, but I hear someone call my name.

"Tris" Four calls again, catching up me. "I was wondering if I could teach you more self-defense after school."

"Um it is after school." I laugh "But sure just let me put my stuff in my room and change. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Just come to my dorm and I will walk with you." He responds, and I walk faster. When I get to the dorm Christina is already there.

"Are you okay you are look like you're in a rush" Christina asks and I explain about Four teaching me self-defense and she squeals "I am getting you ready. " I don't even fight I know I will lose, after about five minutes I am dressed in black leggings, a neon green tank-top, black running shoes, and a black jacket. Before I leave Christina puts my hair in a braid so it doesn't get in my face. When I get to Four's he opens the door in basketball shorts and a hoodie both are unsurprisingly black. We walk quietly down to the gym luckily the punching bag is still set up from earlier.

"Start punching like earlier, but use all the tips I gave you." He instructs and I do so. After about half an hour he teaches me simple kicks, and strategies. Time seems to slip away.

"Okay I think we should go it is almost eleven and I still have homework." Four says and I nod.

"Wow time went by really fast." I say looking at the clock.

"Yea and if you tired you could probably beat up Uriah. You can try next time he steals your cake." He says very seriously. Four tries to keep a straight face but we both laugh. We walk until we have to separate.

"Thanks, but why did you do this?" I ask. Four's face turns grim.

"I heard something about you I didn't like." He says and walks away. I stand there shocked. I continue walking until someone pushes me. I look up and the girl from earlier is pinning me to the ground.

"Careful Molly we don't want her to hurt." Peter says walking out of the shadows. While Molly is distracted I left my head and hit her head with mine own. She lifts her hands to hold her head and I punch her. Molly falls back and I stand up. I kick her in the stomach, and turn to Peter standing in the stance Four taught me. Peter looks surprised and angry. Molly gets up and stumbles over to Peter before falling down unconscious. Peter lunges at me too fast for me to react and sweeping my legs out from under me and kicks my legs and stomach before pinning me to the hallway floor. Before Peter can punch or even slap me Molly makes a whale-like sound and distracts him. I get my arm from his grasp and hit his temple, I remember Caleb saying it can knock someone out if you hit is hard enough. It works and push Peter off me. I get up and start to walk to my dorm. It is more like a limp though with how forcefully Peter kicked my legs. I run into a wall and look up. It is Four again.

"Tris what happened? Are you okay?" Four asks concern filling his words.

"Peter and Molly attacked me, and I used what you taught me. They are both in still in the hall I think… they might have woken up." Four's eyes widen.

"Well you are a natural my little warrior." Four says and laughs. An idea pops into my head.

"I have to go and remember music." I say as I limp back to my dorm. I don't even change I just lay down and fall asleep.

**Authors Note: So after this chapter it will probably take a while to add another chapter. My grandma's older brother died so I am distracted and can't fully focus on this. I will try though. If you have a question or an idea to improve this story you can PM me or review. **


	7. Songs, Stories and Looks

**Four POV **

Did I say something wrong? Tris just ran or limped away which looked like it hurt her. I want to hurt Peter, I knew her was going to do something like this. I walk back to my dorm the hall seem as lonely and more painful than Marcus' closet at home. I want to do something about my feelings, but what happens when I tell her. She will see me a broken, and pity is something I hate almost as much as _him_. I fall asleep with Tris' haunting blue-grey eyes filling my dreams.

**Tris POV**

I wake up with Christina throwing clothes at me.

"You are singing in front of our whole Music class. I am choosing what you wear." Christina says and I just nod. I am too tired to try argue. Christina walks over to me and throws a pair of ripped jeans and a white crop top covered in black dots. I get dressed, and Christina forces me to sit by her little make-shift vanity. She then forced eye liner, mascara, and pink lipstick on me. I look over at the clock and realize the time.

"Christina we have to get to English… now. We have three minutes." I yell and grab my books. I run and when I get to class my feet get cold, I look down and see I forgot to put on shoes. Christina comes rushing in with her book and a pair of combat boots.

"Here since you ran out before I could finish dressing you." Christina jokes and hands me the shoes.

"Well I didn't want to be late." I say and take the boots from her, right as I finish putting on one of the shoes Zeke and Four walk in and the bell rings.

"Really Tris, you're taking off you shoes in class?" Zeke says, I shake my head and put on my other shoe.

"No, Christina insisted she pick out my clothes for today and do my make-up. After she was done I looked at the clock and realized the time. I didn't want to be late so I grabbed my books and ran out the door, forgetting my shoes. So luckily Christina brought me some, because I would have been shoes less until Gym." I say and Christina nods.

"Well today we are staring an important project. Now listen carefully because this project could make or break your grade for this class." Mrs. Reyes says and half the class groans. "As I was saying you will be in groups of four, and you have to write a script and use it to make a movie. I have different subjects you will pick from. After you get into groups one you pull a piece of paper from the bucket. Now pick your groups, and remember extra points for having a happy ending." As soon as the teacher finishes Christina looks at me, while Zeke and Four turn around. We all nod and have our full group. Mrs. Reyes calls for people to start pulling from the bucket. Zeke volunteers me and I walk to the front of the room. I walk to the bucket, and reach inside. I pull the first paper my hand touches. I pull it out and read it_ Love story with a twist. _

"Tris read it out load. " Mrs. Reyes says so I read it, before walking back to my seat.

"Okay I have an idea I can get Will to do special affects for my idea. Tris and Four can be the main characters because all of our friends already ship them." I look at Christina in shock. What the hell, our friends want Four and I to date. I look at Four and he is having the same reaction. "Tris is the new girl at Four's school, they see each other and it is love at first sight. The twist can be that Tris has magical powers and control ice and water. They start to hang out more and one night on the way home from their first date Four gets hit by a car and Tris uses her powers to"

"Kill him for know her secret." Zeke interrupts. I just shake my head, after Romeo and Juliet Christina hates when one of her ships die.

"No, save him. When he wakes up she explains and they live happily ever after." I glare at Christina and she smirks. We both actually have weird ice/water powers and now she is using it to get a good grade.

**Four POV**

After Christina finishes her movie idea, Tris glares at her. The bell rings and Zeke stops me and looks at me.

"I see the way you and Tris look at each other, now go ask her out." Zeke says with seriousness I didn't know he had. I glare at him and walk out of the class, just to be stopped by Tris.

"Christina said she sees the way we look at each other. I wonder if it could work." Tris says looking up at me.

"Zeke said the same thing. I have a bad past, and a secret, so I don't know. I wish I could give you an answer besides you deserve better." I look at Tris and she looks shattered. I can't tell her about Marcus or that I am a devil.

"What if I don't want better, Four everyone has a secret, I have one. When I got here I wasn't sure if who I was. I didn't know if I could still live by the teachings from home. You helped me figure it out."

"I don't want you to get hurt. Tris because of my past I can't be fixed."

"So you are like a broken angel saying you are broken, yet you seem perfect. Why the act? You walk around like you are a heartbreaker and rule the world, but you are loving, brave, selfless, and kind. Four I won't think of my feelings as a bad thing. Listen to the lyrics in Music, I mean every word. I have to go class is about to start." Tris says and walks away. I think I just ruined everything. I rush to music and sit down. Tris is already in class sitting in front of me.

**Tris POV**

After my talk with Four I feel heart broken. He probably found a song that says 'I think I like you but I think I am broken.'

"Okay I want to finish this today so which pair will go first." Tori says and I raise my hand. "Tris you can go and then Four. Tris come start us off." I get up and stand in front of the class the music starts and I just sing.

_You fascinated me_

_Cloacked in shadows and secrecy_

_The beauty of a broken angel_

_I ventured carefully_

_Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

_But pretty soon I was entangled_

_You take me by the hand_

_I question who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_I Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_My memory refused_

_To separate the lies from truth_

_And search the past_

_My mind created_

_I kept on pushing through_

_Standing resolute which you_

_In equal measure_

_Loved and hated_

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm seeing who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_I Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_Lies a warrior..._

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm sure of who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_You're my mortal flaw_

_And I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting_

_The pain_

_The burn_

_Under my skin_

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_Won't let myself believe_

_That what we feel is wrong_

_I Finally see what_

_You knew was inside me_

_All along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_The pictures come to life_

_Wake in the dead of night_

_Open my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Clutch my pillow tight_

_Brace myself for the fight_

_I've heard that seeing_

_Is believing._

Christina and Zeke and grinning like crazy and Tori looks curious. Tori looks at Four and motions at the front of the class. As I sit down he gets up and our hands touch, I once again feel the heat run up my arm. The music starts and Four looks at me. It seems like his eyes and see through everything, and all the lies.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Four and I stare at each other until Zeke clears his throat.

I think I love Four.

**Four POV**

I think I love Tris.

**A/N: This took me forever to write. I was going to write so there was more Fourtris but I didn't want them to seem to desperate. **


	8. Halloween Part 1

**Tris POV **_** Time skip to October**_

Four and I have been dating since that day. I remember our first date it was the best first date I could imagine.

__Flashback__

_All the carnival games are lined up, and I can't figure out where I want to go first until I see it. _

"_Four lets go on the Ferris wheel, I haven't been on one before." I say and he faces me._

"_Sure?" Four says nervously, we get in line and wait for our turn. The Ferris wheel stops at the top and Four's face immediately pales._

"_Are you even human Tris?" Four asks and I try not to laugh, if only he knew. "Are you trying not to laugh at me? Everyone is afraid of something." He says angrily _

"_No, just something you said, maybe I'll explain one day." I reply I want to make sure I love him before I tell him I am an angel. After what Four calls 'The wheel of torture' we get an Elephant Ear and sit just talking. _

__Flashback Over__

That was a month ago now me, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are all looking for Halloween costumes for Zeke's party tonight. Uriah came up with a rule that you can't tell your boyfriend/girlfriend what you are dressing up as, just so we can see the weird combinations. Everyone but me has their costume picked out. Christina is going as pirate, Marlene a gypsy, and Shauna chose a witch. Christina sees something and her eyes light up.

"Tris try this on!" she squeals. I take the costume and follow her to the changing rooms. Before I try it on I see what it is the label says 'Midnight Vampire'. After I put on the costume I slowly open the door.

"That's the one. The lace and dark blue look amazing on you." Marlene exclaims and Christina aggressively nods. I put my normal clothes back on and we pay for our costumes. We walk back to our dorm and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. I fall asleep when Jack Skeleton finds Christmas Town. I don't dream.

All of a sudden I am soaked and cold. My eyes shoot open to see Christina and Marlene holding an empty bucket over my head.

"We are already dressed. Go get dressed I already have a plan for your make-up. When I am done with you Four will be speechless." Christina says. She has always taken Halloween way to seriously.

"Christina can I talk to you" I ask and she nods following me to the other side of the room.

"Is everything okay" Christina says, her voice is filled with concern.

"No but I am thinking of telling Four about home." I say and she squeals. Marlene runs over.

"Is there still Fourtris, everyone in our group ships you two together." She asks rapidly.

"Yes, Marlene we are still together. I think I am going to tell him about home tonight. I think he should know." I say and like Christina Marlene squeals. They jump up and down and are smiling like crazy. Christina's phone goes off and their jumping stops.

"It's a text from Will, we are late." She says and finishes her make-up.

An hour later Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are done getting me ready, we walk down to the field where the party is at Zeke convinced the headmaster to let him use the field next to the school. There are people everywhere and the air reeks of alcohol. We find the boys, by a table with Dauntless cake on it. Four is wearing a black shirt with a bright white tie, nice pants, and a jacket thrown over his shoulder. Zeke is dressed as Mario I can only guess Uriah is Luigi my guess in confirmed when Uriah walks over holding a plate with two pieces of cake on it. Will is unsurprisingly dressed as a scientist. Christina clears her throat and they see us.

"What you girls dressed as?" Uriah asks.

"Witch" Shauna replies.

"Gypsy" Marlene says.

"Pirate" Christina says.

"Vampire, what are you guys dressed as?" I as mocking what Uriah said earlier.

"Scientist" Will says

"Boring, I am Luigi." Uriah says, and Will puts his hands up in mock defeat.

"Well I am Mario." Zeke says with a failed Italian accent.

"I am a gangster." Four says. We sit and talk for a while. Uriah's phone goes off and he runs away. Zeke grins and looks into the crowd. Shauna must be as clueless as I am because she asks him what is going on. Zeke mutter karaoke and runs over to help Uriah. We follow him, Four takes my hand and pulls me away.

"I have something I need to tell you later." Four says.

"Four are you okay?" I ask

"Don't call me Four" he says

"Than what do I call you three?"

"No nothing yet"

"Okay nothing yet, let's go see what are friends are up to." I pull him towards the huge table Zeke and Uriah are standing on.

"We have a tradition of karaoke at our parties, so sign up the sheet is somewhere." Uriah yells into to mic. Our group retreats back to the table with the cake. Shauna randomly punches Zeke's arm.

"Ow, what was that for." He asks

"I wanted to." She grins.

"Wow I feel so loved" Zeke says sarcastically, Shauna picks up the cake and throws it at Zeke's face with deadly aim.

"Why the cake" Uriah whines and we all laugh. Zeke is trying to eat as much cake off his face as possible. Shauna kisses him and pulls away when Uriah yells "Get a Room"

"Okay we have been here for an hour and a half so I think we should play truth or dare." Uriah says excitedly and Zeke pulls out his wallet and hands Four some money. I look at him questioningly.

"Zeke said that Uriah couldn't go an hour with our suggesting Truth or Dare and I made it a bet." Four explains and we find chairs and sit in a circle because Christina doesn't want us to ruin our costumes by sitting on the ground. I sit with Four on one side and Christina on the other.

"Okay my idea, I go first. Shauna truth or dare" Uriah asks

"Truth you always make the first dare the worst." Shauna says. Uriah frowns but still gives her a question.

"What were you thinking when you kissed Zeke a few minutes ago." Uriah grins.

"I was thinking 'Tastes like cake'. Okay Will truth or dare" Shauna grins and Zeke smiles.

"Truth" Will says but it sounds more like a question than an answer.

"Okay who was your first kiss?" Shauna asks.

"Christina" he says and Christina smiles and kisses his check.

"Okay Zeke, truth or dare." Will grins and Zeke matches his grin. Knowing Will he has a plan.

"Dare, what is the worst you can do." Zeke says.

"You have to run around holding a key yelling 'Where is the Tardis I need to get back to stop the Daleks… again.'" Will grins and holds up a key. Zeke nods and stands up. Half way through the dare someone walks up to him dressed up as Rose Tyler and asks Zeke which doctor is his favorite and Zeke just walks away confused.

"Is there like a group of doctors in that show, that girl just asked me which Doctor is my favorite." Zeke asks and Will and I look at each other.

"No the Doctor regenerates and afterwards he looks like a different person and he acts slightly different. Like for example my favorite Doctor is the tenth Doctor, and Tris which Doctor do you like, is it ten or eleven I can't remember." Will looks at me

"Wow Will there is something you don't know." I joke "And my favorite is eleven."

"Okay Christina Truth or Dare." Will says.

"Dare." She replies

"You have to choose someone and sing one song for karaoke because no one from our group has sung."

"Okay Tris come on. I am dragging you up there. If I'm going down you are too." Christina says while pulling me out of my chair. We walk up to the person who volunteered to watch over the karaoke. Christina says something to him and hands me a mic, while grabbing one for herself.

"Remember when we used to sing the same song when you're parents weren't home." She asks and I know what song she chose.

(Christina, _Tris, __Both) _

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh...

Then they can walk on by

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

(Hey, hey, woo!)

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

Keep talking, all I know is

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

_Your words don't mean a thing_

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

She said spread your wings my little butterfly _(my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – _it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

I remember Christina and I singing that song and trying to make pizza, but we ended up covering my kitchen in flour and pizza sauce.

**A/N: The song is Wings by Little Mix. I forgot in the last chapter to thank **_**i am dauntless123789 **_** for giving me the idea to use the song warrior. I was making waffles and I was hungry so I kind of forget sorry. I have links to the Halloween costumes of Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Tris, and Four on my profile. **


	9. Halloween Part 2

**Tris POV**

Before Christina and I rejoin our group she pulls me off to the side.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" she asks and I nod.

"What about you, Marlene, and Will?" I say and she looks at me.

"We all agreed to tell them." All of a sudden Christina looks up "Lucky for us I think it is going to rain." We laugh and walk towards our friends. They have changed the seating arrangement to I sit across from Four who is sitting next to Will.

"Everything okay Tris? You look worried about something." Four asks and I nod and give his a reassuring smile.

"Okay my turn Tris …truth or dare." Christina looks at me. I look at Will and Marlene, they both nod. It starts to rain and all I can think is how perfect the timing is. The rain fall more forcefully and people leave the party. I concentrate and will the water to fall around us without getting us wet.

"Tris are you okay your eyes look different?" Four asks and I nod. When I use my powers my eyes lose some of the grey and become more of a blue.

"I have to tell you something. Well not just me also Christina, Will, and Marlene." I say, and Uriah worriedly puts his arm around Marlene like he won't let her go.

"Christina help me out here please." I whisper. What if Four leaves me or worse? What if he is Tobias?

"Tris you need to say it" she looks at me. I glance at Four and he stares at me worried, he stands and walks over to me. He kneels and grabs me hand.

"Just say it, we will understand." He says and I can't help but believe him. I nod

"Okay so I will start from the beginning. As you all know we are from out of town. Well by out of town we mean in Abnegation." I begin and Four looks heartbroken, "A few days ago before school I walked into my family room and found my parents there with my friends and my brothers friends. My Mom said we were being sent to Earth. And that is how we meet you guys any questions" I say and they look at us.

"Well no questions but I think we should tell you guys we are also from out of town." Shauna says and lifts her hand. After a moment a small flame dances between her fingertips, I look at Four. He stands and grabs my hand making me follow him into the woods.

"Four are you okay?" I ask worried.

"First is Tris short for Beatrice." He asks and I nod. "The second thing is I don't want you to call me Four my name is… my name is Tobias."

"So if you are Tobias why were you sent here?" I ask scared of the answer.

"I am supposed to break your heart." Just him saying that triggers something and a tear escapes my eyes. Tobias must notice because he holds my chin and wipes the tear away.

"Tris, if I broke your heart, I would lose you. I can't do that, I can't lose you. " He looks at me with love filled eyes.

"You know how we had the assignment last month on the day we got together." I ask and he nods. "Well I said I couldn't fully answer what question about love. Well I think I can n-" I am cut off by Tobias kissing me forcefully. I automatically kiss me back with equal force. After a few minutes I pull back gasping for air.

"Tris I want to tell you something but don't freak out." He says.

"I don't think anything could freak me out at this point I just found out my boyfriend is a devil and is supposed to break my heart." I say and he looks at me.

"I think I love you, angel or not"

"Fo-Tobais" I correct myself "I love you too" before either of us can say anything else I hear Christina yells my name and we walk over to the group. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

**A/N: I can't update next week. I have to visit family in another state. Of topic I am addicted to Cinnanmon Roll Waffles. I have has them every day this week. My Mom finds it funny that every day when she leaves for work I am eating a waffle and either watching Doctor Who or reading. Lastly (for me) school is starting next month, I am starting high school. I am scared, like I keep imaging every worst possible thing that could go wrong on the first day of school. **

**I even had a weird dream about the Hunger Games starting at the end of the day and each teacher chose a student and my science teacher from last year chose me. She said I was her favorite student. We were sent into the gym and the only weapons were plastic golf clubs. What made it worse was my cousin and the guy I like (they are both the same age as me) were also there and my cousin tried to kill me with a bright pink piece of plastic. And my best friend sat there eating popcorn. Watching me run laughing and yelling "What is happening you never run". Who wouldn't run in the Hunger Games? Sadly my alarm woke right as cannon went off. **


	10. Run

**Chapter 10 Tris POV**

Tobias and I walk back to our friends and sit down. It doesn't take long to realise the weird look covering Uriah's entire face.

"Uriah are you okay?" I ask and he shakes his head slowly.

"Marlene you know how when I first asked you out you laughed." Uriah says and Marlene nods and just laughs uncontrollably.

"Dude what did you say?" Zeke says slowly and cautiously.

"I asked her if it hurt when she fell from heaven." Uriah says and we are soon on the ground because we are laughing so hard, even Tobias is laughing with us.

"If I keep laughing like this I will never have to do crunches again." Will says finally catching his breath. I nod, I like working out but I hate crunches.

"Why don't we go back, and play a game in the dorms." Christina suggests and we all agree. Before we start walking I jump on Tobias' back and yell "Run!" he runs leaving everyone else behind us. We get to the sidewalk and wait for everyone else. Soon Zeke who is carrying Shauna, and Will who has Christina catch up and both girl are put back on the ground.

"Where are Marlene and Uriah?" Zeke asks and Christina points behind her towards the woods we were just in.

"Somewhere back making out. When we left they are a little busy exercising their lips." she says and Zeke's eye light up signaling he has an idea.

"Lets go scare the crap out of them." Zeke whisper-yells and we all agree. Will runs and gets cold water for Christina and I to use and Tobias runs to get a lighter from a gas station. After a few minutes the boys are back and our plan is set. Christina leads our 'line' and I am in the back with Tobias, after searching for I don't even know how long we find them just like Christina had said before, having a passionate make out session. Zeke looks at me and both Christina and I nod telling him to begin. Four looks at me a little worried and we begin, everyone decided Tobias and I or as they called us Fourtris are the scariest couple so we are going to fake an argument right in front of them. Will also said they picked us because we are perfect for each other and never fight so it will scare them even more. Tobias lights the small patch of grass by his feet on fire and I silently walk around to the other side. Well... I hope this goes well.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy. I just started high school and have been trying to get used to it. I am trying to update more. **


End file.
